


A Fairy Tale Meeting

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Sherlock and John meet for the first time.  A radical retelling.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18
Collections: What If? AU Challenge





	A Fairy Tale Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's WhatIf AU "Royalty" Challenge

“What,” Greg Lestrade asked, “is that?”

The DI had stomped up the stairs to see if his new (and so far only) consulting detective could help him with a peculiar case he was dealing with. He was now looking at something green sitting on the table.

“Quite obviously it’s a frog,” Sherlock Holmes replied. “And before you say anything else it is housed in conditions of the highest standard. Even the Mrs Hudson of the frog world would have no complaints.” Greg looked like he was about to say something else, so Sherlock hurriedly added, “And my brother sent one of his minions, what’s her name, Abigail or something, to check it out.”

“But why a frog?”

“It makes a change from talking to the skull. And John seems quite appreciative of my efforts, unlike some I could mention.”

“Not all of us like being told we’re idiots. Wait a minute, John?”

Sherlock shrugged. “I have to call him something.” Sherlock had no intention of telling Greg the frog had spelled out its own name. The first time it had done so by tapping its foot using Morse code, and the second time was when Sherlock left the tiles from a scrabble game on the table, and the frog had carefully selected the relevant ones.

“Well,” Greg said, “if John can spare you for a few minutes,” the frog nodded and Greg shook his head in surprise, “I wanted to ask you if you could assist me by looking at some photos.”

Greg spread the photos out on the table and stood back while Sherlock rearranged them several times. Sherlock was still peering intently at them when the frog hopped over and proceeded to hop from one photo to a second and back again. Sherlock placed the two photos side by side and stared at them.

Then suddenly he said, “But of course, it’s brilliant. Look, Lestrade.” He pointed at a bush which was in the corner of both photos. Looking closely, it was obvious that a small packet had been hidden in the branches of the bush, and then removed in the thirty minutes between the photos. “John, I could kiss you!”

The frog hopped towards Sherlock and looked hopeful.

“Go on,” Greg said. “I dare you!”

Sherlock leant down and planted a small kiss on the frog’s nose.

Instantly there was a flash of light and a naked man appeared on the table in place of the frog. 

At the same time Mrs Hudson called out, “Sherlock, what are you doing?”

“Don’t come in, Mrs Hudson!” Sherlock shouted.

“I’ve warned you,” the landlady replied and began to open the door.

Hurriedly Greg picked up his overcoat and passed it to the man, who quickly pulled it on.

When Mrs Hudson entered, the man, holding the coat firmly said, “I’m very sorry about that, it was my fault entirely.”

“Oh well, in which case …” Mrs Hudson glared at Sherlock as if she suspected he was somehow to blame anyway, “I’ll get on.”

As soon as she had left, Sherlock and Greg turned to stare at the new arrival, who gave a rather rueful smile, and started to bow, before hastily pulling the coat closer and standing back up blushing furiously.

“Prince John, at you service,” the man said. “Thank you for kissing me.”

Sherlock and Greg continued to stare, Greg doing a good impression of a goldfish, while Sherlock was clearly processing what had happened.

“You were the frog,” Sherlock said eventually. “I kissed you and you’ve reverted to your human form.”

“That’s right,” Prince John said. “I was cursed by my wicked stepmother.”

“So now the curse is lifted,” Greg said, “you can retake your royal throne?”

“Well, not quite,” Prince John said. “I don’t think it’s going to be quite that easy. And in the meantime, I need to find somewhere to live, while I figure things out.”

“That’s perfect,” Sherlock said. “There’s another room upstairs which you could have. I’ll just go and let Mrs Hudson know.”

“Before you do that, Sherlock,” Greg said, putting his arm out to stop him, “I suggest you find some clothes for Prince John.”

“Please, just call me John.”

Greg nodded. “And now I shall leave you two to sort things out. I need to get back to the Yard.”


End file.
